I can't believe my Heart
by KairiAngel13
Summary: After their first kiss, Wally was so sure things were going to go smoothly between he and Artemis. But when she runs out leaving him alone and stunned, he isn't sure things are going to work out between them. Will Artemis's fear of being hurt cost them both their relationship and friendship? Here's my take on the New Year's kiss! One-shot! Pairing: Spitfire


**Author's Note: ****Hi guys. This is my first **_**Young Justice **_**fanfic and I really hope you'll all enjoy it. What if the New Year's kiss had gone differently for my favorite spitfire? What if Artemis had run off instead of going through with everything? Well with the help of a songfic, I'm going to write my own little take on how that would happen!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the popular cartoon **_**Young Justice**_** because if I did, the show's episodes would be released MUCH faster lol**

***The bold italics are Artemis's thoughts. All of her thoughts are inspired by song lyrics to "I can't believe my Heart" from Hercules, performed by Susan Egan.  
**

* * *

"_**I can't believe my Heart"**_

Artemis growled in frustration as she tried her hardest to brush the tangles out of her golden locks. After realizing the brush wasn't doing any good, she tossed it carelessly onto Dinah's vanity. With a heavy sigh, she stood from the low stool and sauntered over to the king sized bed across the room and sat slowly on its ledge. She sighed in boredom and listened to the humming of the Watch Tower's air vents as she slowly lay down her back. That's when thoughts of a certain red-headed male with a face of adorable freckles crept into her mind. That same red head was someone whose lips had been locked with hers over an hour ago.

With a growl, Artemis pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes.

"What the hell was I thinking? she muttered.

That was true; what had she been thinking at the time? She and Wally West hated each other; that was supposed to be how things were between the two of them. However, she had to admit, things had been pretty…nice between the two of them the past couple of weeks. The hatred and annoyance she'd felt towards the boy had slowly began to melt away and she found herself smiling within his presence. Heated arguments had slowly turned into light conversation that usually left her smiling. Spar matches where she'd once been determined to whip that goofy grin off his face had turned into pinning matches where the two of them would laugh happily as the other would smile. Most importantly, there were moments where their eyes would meet and her cheeks would burn red with a heavy blush as the two of them would casually look away as though they hadn't seen each other. She was in denial that a crush had formed, but after kissing him, she was almost positive that she felt something for the red-headed speedster.

_**Just when I thought I had everything in my life all figured out, Wally came in and changed how I think and feel about everything...  
**_

Artemis was pulled from her thoughts and feelings when the sounds of Dinah's door sliding open reached her ears. Her eyes moved to the doorway and she frowned as Robin and Zatanna walked into the room.

"There you are." Batman's protégé said with a smirk on his face. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Why'd you run off like that?" Zatanna questioned worriedly. "You left Wally and everyone stunned. I actually think you might've hurt his feelings."

Artemis sighed as she sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. "I didn't mean to hurt him Zee, it's just that…I'm so confused about everything that's happened today. My brain is literally screaming at me to do one thing while my heart's screaming for me to do another. I don't know what happened between us and I don't know what's going to happen. That's what scares me the most."

Zatanna looked at the boy wonder beside her and sent him a look. He nodded understandingly, knowing that the two girls needed some privacy, and made his hasty exit. Zatanna then took a seat on the bed beside the blonde.

"What exactly are you feeling?" she pried.

"My head is telling me I shouldn't give a damn about him because he's Wally West: an immature, flirtatious, egoistical jerk. But my heart…it aches for him Zee. It's saying _so what, you're crazy about him_."

Zatanna giggled at her friend whose cheeks were beginning to grow flustered and red. "Well, tell me this. Did kissing him feel right to you?"

"Yeah Zee, it did."

"So why are you hiding out in Black Canary's room then? You should be off with this boy you've come to love celebrating the fact that you've both admitted how you truly feel about each other."

"Zatanna, I can't do this. Just when I thought I had everything figured out between the two of us, everything's suddenly changed!"

Zatanna took in her words and smiled softly. "It's kind of like…you can't believe your heart. Right?"

Artemis looked at her. "That's exactly how I feel."

_**Dad always said that love was a useless emotion that prevented you from getting the most out of life. He said I was a fool if I allowed it to control me...**_

Artemis stood from the bed and began walking around the room. "Zatanna, I don't understand why I feel like this. I mean…I do like him but I don't want things to change, you know? I mean, things were suddenly getting better between the two of us. We had finally begun to be friends and we were getting along great. I'd hate for us to start a relationship and ruin everything that we've come to have."

"I understand how you feel." Zatanna admitted. "I kind of felt the same way about Robin before…we kissed. I doubted everything would work out but I trusted my heart and I realize now more than ever that I love being with him and I love him for who he is. I can't imagine what life would be without him."

_**All my life I've been ridiculed and beaten down by the ones who should love me most. I had grown so accustomed to the horrible life I'd been dealt...that was until I met Wally. He's showed me on more than one ocassion that I'm more than some villain's daughter. Talk about a self-confidence booster...**_

"I think you're right." Artemis smiled. "Wally is such a great guy. I mean, he can be such a dork at times, but he's actually really sweet. I remember back when I was afraid Roy was going to take my place on the team and he said that I had made my own place, that I didn't have to prove myself. He made me realize that…I really am worth something."

Zatanna stared at Artemis with a raised eyebrow with a knowing smile. Artemis looked at her and took a deep breath before running out the room.

"Go get him Artemis." Zatanna whispered as tuffs of blonde hair disappeared through the sliding door.

Artemis ran through the halls of the Watch Tower as her eyes scanned over every person she passed. She growled in frustration at the realization that none of them were Wally. When she caught sight of Rocket and Kaldur, she paused briefly.

"Have either of you seen Wally?" she asked.

"Of course Artemis." Rocket answered. "He's in the kitchen, where else?"

Artemis thanked the two of them as she ran towards the grand kitchen. Upon arrival she stopped in the doorway and smiled as her stomach began fluttering nervously.

Wally was seated on the island in the center of the room biting carelessly into a shiny red apple as he swung his legs back in forth in boredom. Artemis cleared her throat, gaining his attention and she took a deep breath as he slowly turned his head to stare at her.

He held the apple firmly in his hand as his mouth closed into a thin line.

"Hi." she said nervously as she began rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Wally placed the apple on the counter. "Hey." He said with little emotion. He watched her intently as she walked further into the room to lean against the island beside him.

"I'm glad I found you." she said as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Oh?" he said. "And why is that?"

"I…shouldn't have run off like that earlier." she apologized. "It's just that…I was so confused. I did want to kiss you Wally but I was terrified. I've never had anyone care for me the way you care for me and…I was scared of being hurt. To tell you the truth, I'm still scared and I-"

Wally cut her off as he hopped off the counter and gently grabbed hold of her hand. Artemis looked up until their eyes met and she grew breathless at the concerned look in his eyes.

"I would never hurt you." he said with great seriousness.

"How can I be sure of that?" she asked as tears began to pool in her eyes. "All my life people have promised me things time and time again and I always manage to get hurt. Jade swore she'd stay and protect me but she left for the shadows and left me in the hands of an abusive bastard like Sportsmaster. Dad would swear training wouldn't be so bad yet I'd wind up with bruises and burns as I lay in the middle of the woods bleeding to death. I can't handle any broken promises Wally."

Wally pulled Artemis into a hug and ran his hands through her loose hair. "Arty…no, Artemis…I will never ever hurt you at least not intentionally. I care about you so much. Look, I know that your life hasn't been the easiest judging by your background but if you're willing to…go through with this relationship, I promise you that I will try to make you as happy as you've ever been."

_**As my heart beats louder and louder, things are suddenly becoming more clear. **_  
****

Artemis lifted her head from his chest and stared into the endless pools of green that were his eyes and smiled. Suddenly, she could feel an attraction between the two of them that began pulling her face closer to his. Next thing she knew, their lips had melted together in a warm kiss even better than their first and Wally had snaked his arms around her waist. As their lips began moving in a rhythm, Artemis felt her back press against the cold counter top. She giggled as their lips slowly parted and the two of them began laughing.

_**"Let your guard down" it encourages me. Here's the guy that has everything you want and need. Here's a guy who's quick on his feet and quick to make you smile. What are you waiting for?**_

Just as Artemis parted her lips to speak, the speedster quickly pulled her into a hug and held her to his chest tightly

"What are you doing?" she asked with another giggle.

"I'm reminding you that I'm always going to be here for you Artemis. I'm never going to let you go. Also, I wanna make sure you aren't going to go running off again."

Artemis laughed before giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "Oh, I don't think I'll get that far this time. It's not like I can outrun Kid Flash."

_**I can't believe my heart could be so wise...  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And that's all you guys. Well, I really hoped you liked this short fanfic. So if you'd like, please go ahead and leave me a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
